Second Chances
by Silvvy
Summary: A songfic. Silver mulls over past events. Contains suggested Silvaze.


Silver's topaz pupils reflected the light from the sunset perfectly. Silver sighed, staring straight ahead. It had been so long, no years. Fifteen years. And he still missed her. The silver hedgehog picked at the grass, troubled by his own feelings.

_Sometimes we get second chances._

_And sometimes we never make it past the first._

Silver stood up, restless. He should be over Blaze by now. Or at least accept the fact that regretting not telling her he cared that much about her was pointless. Silver flattened his ears, angry at himself, "This is stupid!" he raged at himself. Why should he still have these weak, pathetic hopes and dreams? But no matter how much he chided himself, told himself to abandon all this hope, he still clung to it unconsciously, a thin little strand that connected him to the hope that she was out there somewhere.

_It really makes you wonder why somethings happen when they do._

_It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you._

If only he'd been able to stop Iblis alone. Then Blaze would be safe, and none of this would have ever happened...no. Silver shook his head. What's happened has happened. But Silver could never stop wishing he could have changed what happened.

_And when you say,_

_it doesn't matter well it does._

_And all it takes,_

_Is a mistake to eat your words._

_Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight._

Silver glanced back. He should be getting back. The others would worry. Silver got to his feet slowly. He turned his back on the darkening sunset. But before he had even lifted a foot he hesitated. Was that.......

_Sometimes we never see the warning_

_And the voice in your head tells you not to go_

Silver snorted at himself, swinging back around and pacing off, his arms stiff at his sides. He kept his gaze trained stubbornly on the ground. There it was again. Silver ignored it at first, drawing further and further away from the cliff edge. But still it persisted as a petulant nagging in his head, causing the hedgehog's thoughts, much to his distaste, to drift in the same direction, the subject he'd rather avoid talking about.

_It really makes me wonder why somethings happen when they do_

_It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you_

Silver kept walking, squeezing his eyes shut to try and block it out. But is was still there, seeming to reside inside his head, "Go away..." he muttered, shaking his head as if trying to dislodge a bothersome insect.

_And when you say_

_It doesn't matter well it does_

_And all it takes_

_Is a mistake to eat your words_

_Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight_

Silver bit his lip hard, not noticing the resulting trail of blood trickling down his chin. He looked up fleetingly, and what he saw made his breath hitch. There she was, just as perfect as he remembered, right down to the last whisker. Silver's eyes were shining with tears as he reached out to her, "Blaze..." he murmured in a trance. The lavender cat regarded him with a haughty expression, and drew back from his touch. Silver gasped as she began to fade, her expression stern, as if she blamed him, blamed him for everything they'd gone through.

_And when you look its gone its too late to turn around_

_And it's another day facing yourself and the things that you've done_

"Wait!" he cried, but the cat was long gone. Silver sunk to his knees, staring at the space where she had stood a moment before, "I-I'm sorry Blaze.....I-I didn't mean it....." he whispered, hardly able to gasp the phrase. Suffused by an overwhelming amount of guilt, Silver hardly even noticed the tears, or the blood oozing from his scraped knees. Blaze hated him. The thought alone was enough to send Silver running carelessly off the edge of the cliff he knew was only meters away. The only thing that held him back was the knowledge Blaze wouldn't welcome him to join her, wherever she was. The prospect he'd counted on all his life, had been shattered in less than a minute.

_And when you say_

_It doesn't matter well it does_

_And all it takes_

_Is a mistake to eat your words_

_Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight_


End file.
